bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tony Poe
sorry about the template ,dude. i just got that template today and im working out the kinks .so sorry about that. anyway hi im Crimsonstorm. and i want to be the first to welcome you to the wiki. so make sure to read the wiki polocies . and dont be afraid to ask questions. leave a message on my talk page at you'll see me tonite actually you wont see me but you'll see your BLOOD and feel my fangs. I am ... your VAMPIRE dearest 04:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hello and welcome to the Bakugan Wikia. I am PYRUSGUARDIAN, but call me PG. I am a Chat Mod at the moment. Here are a few things to keep in mind: User Pages • Since you have a User Page, you can add your "rules", non-Bakugan related images, a friends list, or anything else. • Never, and I mean NEVER, edit another User Page unless they give you permission to do such. Talk Pages • Talk Pages are where you add your own "rules" to follow. There, you can remove insulting, inappropriate, or harrassment messages. But NEVER remove any warnings by administrators or bureaucrats. • Please add a signature after your message with 4 ~, or it would be EXTREMELY difficult to find who it was. Articles • Articles are the real deal.They are about Bakugan in the Anime or released by Spinmaster. Grammar is one of the most important things in an article. If it's not any Bakugan product or about Anime Bakugan, than it'll be removed. If you use improper grammar, you will most likely be blocked. • DO NOT VANDALIZE! Vandalism will earn you at least a 3 day block. Blogs • Blogs are meant for Bakugan news ONLY. Any blog NOT Bakugan related will be removed or closed. • Random blogs are NOT ALLOWED AT ALL. If you want to add one go to the RTW. You could post ANYTHING random as long as it's not sexual content or insulting others. If you have any questions, you may ask any of the Adminsistrators on this Wikia. Also, I would like you to take a look at our Policies. If you're thinking why you should listen to rules, then it's because this is an informational site, and we do not tolerate vandalism or nasty attitudes toward other users here. Thank you for taking your time and reading this. For the time being, have fun, make new friends, and edit anything that needs to! -- Even though I still have the fire raging inside, I shall keep it to myself. 21:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I know Crimson probably beat me to explain, but I'm sure AOH could help you with anything you need. Your not allowed to post pictures of yourself. Also, don't use your name as your username. [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'BUGA GUBA' ]]MOO 18:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC) PEACE. I can only presume You would like an InfoBox like I have on my page. I know exactly what to do, if you let me edit your user page to add it. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Demonis ']]Warlord. 18:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Tony, please do not upload a picture of yourself. Please delete it imediately. Thnx The Demon Sweetie. 00:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Listen here buddy. I tried to tell you what happened. YET you STILL tried to anger me. If you read throught the chat again. It says that Demi, first said, i'm talking to here. Me and Demi are the only girls. So i wouldn't be using the " I THOUGHT IT WAS for DarkNova" excuse. Yet you still go ummmm ok? and then she then ignored you. The second time she talked to me, you repeatedly said Ummm okay again?. Later SOMEHOW you got the idea she hates you, when clearly she just said i was talking to kelly. You CAN"T assume things even though the person didn't say it. It's just making assumptions like saying that the "sky is Blue" and someone taking it in as you like the color blue. They never said anything about hate or like. The Demon Sweetie. 07:55, July 29, 2011 (UTC)